A Misunderstanding
by Jennala
Summary: What if Alice saw something Bella never intented for anyone to see? What if Edward thought it was something a lot worse than it was? Will Edward still trust Bella? [ Was once a oneshot. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I'm not /near/ talented enough.

This is in Alice's POV. It might be a bit out of character but you know. It's just for fun.

* * *

We had just gotten back from our week hunting trip when I decided Bella needed a new wardrobe. It was officially a tradition for all us –not including Bella, which upset Edward- to take a weeklong hunting trip every two months. Edward hated it at first, but he grew to like it when Bella used the time with Charlie or her human friends. I dragged Bella into a lingerie store while the Edward went into the sporting store at the mall.

"Please, please, please Alice! Anything but this!" She whined, pulling back on my hand.

"Bella, stop complaining. Any other girl would love to have people purchase her anything and everything..." I mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear. Her stubbornness could get so frustrating sometimes.

"I'm not any other girl!" She continued. I sighed.

I looked as her, hoping to dazzle her but she had turned her head down, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks. I gazed down at her old, worn shirt and noticed it was rising up a bit. Just enough for me to notice the light, purple butterfly tattoo above her hip. My mouth flew open in surprise.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Her head shot up at the use of her full name. She saw me looking at her stomach and her blush deepened to a rude scarlet.

I pulled down her shirt and patted the place where her tattoo rested on her stomach. How had I not seen her getting a tattoo? When had she done it? "How long?" I poked her stomach, making her wince. She was quiet before she answered.

"About two months…." She looked a bit ashamed and she would not meet my eyes. I sighed again and lightened my tone as I pulled her to an empty bench.

I continued my questioning. "When?"

"About two months ago, when you guys were all on your hunting trip. I'm so sorry, Alice."

"How did it happen?" At this she looked up like I was insane.

"What do you mean _how_ did it happen?"

I didn't answer, but I kept my expression firm.

She sighed, "Jacob thought it would be fun and I guess I was pressured. It hurt, Alice. But I can't say I regret it and it's cute…"

I almost laughed at this when I noticed another presence. Edward was standing a few feet away, staring at us. "Hey Edward…." Bella noticed him too, but he stomped off. His face was full of pain.

"Edward!" Bella started to go after him. "Edward…"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. I replayed the conversation back in my head and what he could have possibly heard. Then in dawned on me, we had never actually said the word tattoo in our conversation. Edward probably thought Bella was pregnant! Everything we said could have presented that to him and when she mention Jacob…

At that, I burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Bella's pain matched the pain we had just witnessed on Edward's face.

I snorted. "Bella, Edward thinks you're pregnant… with Jacob's baby!" Her face was priceless as she took in the news. It was the most horrified look I had seen since the James incident.

She lifted her shirt up a bit to examine her stomach. "Do I look pregnant?"

"Well, you are getting a tad chubby there. I mean, Esme's cooking can do that to a human…" I teased. Her eyes grew wide, offended. She stood up and stormed off, heading out of the mall.

"I'm sorry but I was just kidding, Bella…. Lighten up! And you have to admit it is funny…" I followed after her keeping up easily, and I saw a faint smile on her lips. She looked into my dazzling eyes as I now walked next to her across the parking lot.

"You're forgiven, I guess." I grinned at how easily she had given in to me.

We had made our way to my car, Edward's Volvo still parked right next to it, his windows rolled down. He was listening to music, staring straight ahead at the car parked ahead of him. His eyes were dark and he honestly looked heart-broken. My smile didn't falter, but Bella's did. She looked a bit sick.

All of the sudden his gaze shifted to mine and he visibly lightened up, reading my mind. Then they went dark again as he registered the word _tattoo. _

_I know, I know. You thought she was pregnant but don't worry; it's just one tattoo…_

He growled softly, only for my ears as Bella looked between Edward and I. Edward was about to open his car door for Bella, but I wanted her to ride with me. I yanked open my door, almost breaking the door handle and motioned for her to sit. Edward couldn't open his door without crashing his door into mine and he wouldn't do anything to wreck his Volvo if he could prevent it. She hesitantly got into my car as Edward growled again.

"Alice… Let Bella ride with me. There is something I wish to talk about." I just smiled sweetly as Bella buckled up, still staring at Edward.

"Sorry Edward, but I'll see you soon, okay? I mean, you guys _do _drive like maniacs…" Edward chuckled and both of us heard Bella's heart speed up.

"Okay, but when we get to my house, were talking about that butterfly. I love you." Her blush deepened and she looked down, embarrassed. He chuckled before turning his music up and speeding off.

As I strapped my seatbelt on, though I didn't need it, and started to drive out of the parking lot, hitting 50 mph before getting on the main road, I laughed again. Bella looked at my questionably, still unsure of everything.

"Now that I think of it, you're right. It _is_ cute. I think I might get myself a star on my ankle…"

At that, we laughed hysterically the whole way home.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, a bit out of character, but I was just so tempted to write this. So, enjoy and review! 


	2. AN

**A/N:**

Okay. So, I was thinking and this one-shot could, possibly, turn into a story. Do you guys think so?

Because if you guys to, I will turn it into a story. It has a cliff-hanger ending that I could easily add onto.

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Out of the sixteen reviews, one said keep it a oneshot and fifteen said turn it into a story. Soo…majority rules. I should try for at least one, perhaps two chapters a week. And if I don't hold to that, please feel free to hit me on the head with a whale. Yes, I said whale. Anyway, sooo….

Special thanks to:

**steffi32692 **

**the world is mine **

**silver drip **

**Solimena**

**rockstarluver003**

**Jamie**

**Abby **

**maxfreak**

**Boyblissfulmemories (x2) **

**AmyGirl23 **

**Djorlcc **

**lambgirl1**

**StoryAddict **

**Justine**

And yes, I even included the ever so cool anonymous reviews. So yeah. Sorry for rambling.

On with the Show…!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight/New Moon in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Even after I begged Alice to slow down a bit, we still arrived at her house shortly after Edward had. He and all his godly-like features was standing on the front porch. As I reached down to unbuckle my seatbelt, Edward ran to my side of the car and opened my door for me. His eyes were impatient.

As soon as the car stopped, Alice glided out and into the house. I could only suspect that Jasper was waiting for her. Edward quickly opened the door. His golden eyes bore into mine. He helped me out of the car and I nervously shut the door behind me. "Edward, I…" I began, but he swooped me up bridal style, and ran in the house. We had reached his room before I could realize what was going on.

He sat me on his black, leather couch and I was visibly aware of the tension in the air as he paced back and forth. I kept waiting for him to speak everytime he looked at me but he didn't. I was also very aware of when his gaze slipped to the place where my tattoo rested.

When I couldn't stand his pacing anymore, I stood up, pulled my shirt up a bit and my jeans down a tad so the small, purple butterfly tattoo on my hip was fully visible. Edward's eyes darkened a bit. "Why is this such a big deal? Alice thought it was cute. Why can't you?"

He growled softly and pulled my shirt down. "Because you did this behind my back with that dog. What else have you two done while I've been away? Is there anything else I should know about?" He growled, his eyes now a vivid black.

"Oh. So now I need your permission to have a life aside from you?" I was angry. I wouldn't have been mad if he went out and got a tattoo, if that's even possible considering vampire's had rock-hard skin.

"Bella, you are absolutely absurd! You call getting a tattoo with a stupid mutt having a life? I don't want you hanging around him. He's dangerous and _young_. He can't control himself." He snapped, his eyes pained.

I could feel tears filling my eyes as they always did when I was upset or angry. "His name is Jacob and he _can _control himself! I hung around him all summer when you left me. And what would you call having a life? Hanging out with a ego-maniac, cryptic vampire who _only_ leaves when HE needs to complete HIS needs to hunt?!" I immediately regretted what I said. I hadn't realized I had been yelling. Edward just stared at me. His expression tore me up inside.

"I didn't know that was how you felt, Bella. If you needed your space then you could have just told me instead of embarrassing me in front of my entire family." He whispered.

I glanced at the door where his whole family stood, except for Carlisle and Jasper. I was suddenly aware of my messy hair and red face. I turned back to Edward.

"Edward, I…" My voice cracked. Where was Jasper when I needed him?

"You what? Need a break?"

"Edward!" Alice's voice snapped out. He ignored her. She ran in the room and hugged me tightly, glaring at her brother.

"No, Edward…" Tears were coming faster and there was no holding back. I reached out for him, but he was already pushing his way through his family. I stood where I was, watching until his Volvo sped off in the distance, through his large window. What had I done? Just then, Jasper walked up and sent a wave of calm over the room. Too late, I sighed. Alice took my hand and led my out of the house to her car.

"Let's get you home, Bella." I didn't answer; I just stared out the front car window, yet not staring at anything at all.

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. Was it truly over? Would he ever forgive me? How could I have been so stupid to snap out at him like that? How could I have been so stupid to say such hurtful things? He had only been concerned for me. What was wrong with me? Alice whipped me out of my thoughts. "It'll be okay, Bella. Trust me." She rocked back and forth in my rocking chair.

"But how do you know?" I sat up suddenly in bed and she raised an eyebrow up at me. "I mean," I corrected myself. "How do you know for sure?"

She sighed. "Because he loves you too much to let one little outburst ruin your relationship. He sees Rosalie and Emmett fight all the time. And they get over it every single time. I mean, Emmett totaled Rosalie's car right after she upgraded it and she still forgave him because she loves him. Just like Edward loves you." She smiled at the memory.

"That's different, they're married! Married couples are supposed to fight. It isn't a healthy relationship without a bit of fighting. Unless the fighting goes overboard…" I choked on a sob and threw my face in my pillow.

"So are you saying you and Edward don't have a healthy relationship?" She asked. Her voice reminded me of lavender.

"But were not married! It's a completely different story…" My room grew quiet for a couple of minutes. I lay unmoving, unsure of what to say.

"Did you fall asleep?" She whispered. I sat up again and looked at her. She glowed in the moonlight that shined through my window, making her look like an angel.

She was examining me carefully. "Bella, it's not a different story. You two love each other more than the average married couple. That's why he asked you to marry him. He loves you. You love him. This will all blow over soon, Bella." I groaned, my cheeks growing red. She giggled as she glided over and wrapped me in her arms.

"Bella, just go to sleep. It'll all be better in the morning." She laid me down and tucked me in like a young child and I immediately grew tired. She stilled, and her eyes clouded having a vision. She looked nervous when it was over. I stared at her in concern.

"Alice? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She smiled reassuringly and shook her head.

"Nothing Bella, everything will be okay? Now go to sleep." She soothed. My eyelid's drooped.

"Promise?" I whispered.

Her smile faltered a bit and she didn't answer before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is a bit out of character but just bear with me. And don't hate me! I promise things will get better between the famous couple. Just keep reading and press that gorgeous little review button. x) I hope for at least 3 reviews (good or bad) before going...ON WITH THE SHOW. 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love you guys: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Jasper. –sigh- I love Jasper, but sadly, he is not mine, he is Alice's and Stephenie Meyer's.

I woke up around 5 A.M. to the frantic, hushed whisper of Alice. She was pacing along my floor, pressing her cell phone to her ear. When I sat up, her eyes flashed to my face and away. "Edward, no listen. You can't come here. You can't see her, not yet." Alice's voice was starting to get panicked. "Edward, no! I know you feel terrible and you want to fix things, but now is not the time!"

"Alice…" My voice was heavy with sleep. It should be illegal for people to wake up this early during the _summer._ She ignored me. I watched her walk over to my window and look out. Charlie's police cruiser was already gone.

"Edward…please. Call Carlisle. Go home. I'm staying with Bella. Jasper will be over in a couple of minutes. Only come when I say you can, understand? _They'll_ expect you to be with her so you will be one of the first people they look for…"

There was a long silence. My eyes were wide, searching Alice's face for any sign of what was going on. I slowly stood up, stretching my legs that were heavy from sleep. I crept over to Alice who was still looking out the window. "Alice?" I repeated again. "Alice, what's wrong?" She looked at my face worriedly.

"Yeah, Edward, she's awake. According to my vision last night, they should be here sometime this afternoon. No Edward, that is _not_ plenty of time. Fine… Bella?" She looked at me. "Edward wants to talk to you. Make it quick."

I took the phone from her carefully, as if it would burn me when I touched it. I hadn't realized my hands were shaking. Alice was usually calm and collected, not frenzied and flustered.

"Edward?" My voice cracked. "What is going on?"

I heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said those things and I feel like such an idiot. I ran off without letting you finish and I acted immature and childish. I understand if you don't love me anymore and if this made you realize what a monster I am. But I love you, and I always will. But oh Bella, could you ever forgive me?" He spoke quickly, as if we didn't have much time left together. I gripped the phone tightly, and tears stung my eyes.

"Edward, of course I forgive you but I should be the one to apologize. For everything. The tattoo, what I said to you in your room, everything! But I promise you, Edward, Jacob and I aren't doing _anything_. Please, trust me on that. I love you, and only you. I'm so sorry, Edward." I held back a sob, as he didn't answer right away. Would he forgive me? Alice looked antsy. When she caught my eye, she pointed to her wrist as if she was pointing to a watch, signaling me to wrap it up.

"Bella…" His voice sounded sad. Alice bit her lip and looked out the window again, as if someone or some_thing_ was going to appear outside.

"Edward, what's going on? What's wrong? Edward…"

"Alice will explain later. Just hand the phone back to Alice. I need to talk to her real quick. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. But Edward, wait…" Silent tears streamed down my face. Alice took the phone from my hand. I felt lightheaded, as if I was going to faint.

"Okay. Yeah, that's exactly what I saw. If we keep wasting time on the phone…" Her eyes grew dark. "Fine. If only you hadn't been so stupid and stubborn and just changed her in the first place…" My tears stopped. Changed me? Was it Victoria? Another coven? Then I realized what they were talking about. _They _were coming this afternoon, Alice had said. _They_ would expect me to be with Edward…

I gasped. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Edward. Just go talk to Carlisle…" She sighed. Edward seemed to have a habit of interrupting her. "Look, after you talk to Carlisle you can come over. But only after you talk with him. I forgot that they had a tracker. I'll bring her over in about half an hour. Are you even home yet?" There was more silence. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. Yeah, bye." She snapped the phone shut and inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Alice, please. Tell me exactly what's wrong…" I swayed unsteadily, so I sat on the edge of the bed. Alice's expression became sympathetic as she sat down next to me. Please, please don't let it be what I think it is.

"Bella, it's…" She stared at the wall in front of her as if trying to assemble her thoughts before she turned to me again. "It's the Volturi. They're coming."

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness. Like I said in my other chapters, I hope for at least 3 (good or bad) reviews before I move on. I'm actually starting to really like this story. I get on the edge of my seat just writing it. Haha. I'm a dork. ANYWAY, now that I'm down rambling, why don't you head over to that spectacular review button and give it a little press. I like to call it…the easy button. Like the one on that commercial? Haha. I'm rambling again.


End file.
